


Familiar Comforts

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Mitsuki takes it upon himself to cheer Iori up with some pancakes, but the moment leads to something more.[Direct continuation of the pancake scene from Second Beat]
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Izumi Mitsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Familiar Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who was *eyes emoji* at that one scene, so this is just a self-indulgent imagining of what could have happened once the camera cut away. Hope you enjoy (although please heed the tags)!

“...We’ll be alright, for sure.” 

Mitsuki continued to crack the eggs into the bowl, letting years of muscle memory take over as his mind wandered back to everything that had been plaguing him and his brother over the past few weeks. He found himself grateful for the wall facing him now; the last thing he needed was for the little brother he was trying to comfort to see the expression clouding his own –

A pair of arms wrapping around him interrupted Mitsuki’s thoughts, followed shortly by Iori’s chin on his shoulder as he leaned forward into him. Mitsuki felt Iori’s arms tighten for a moment to ensure he didn’t throw him off balance before he relaxed his hold on him, and Mitsuki himself relaxed into the embrace.

“Look at you, huh?” Mitsuki laughed, reaching a hand behind him to pat Iori on the hip. “I said ‘special menu,’ but now it feels like you’re gonna try and eat _me_ up.”

“I just –” 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry!” Mitsuki laughed and tilted his head back to nuzzle Iori’s, still comfortably at rest on his shoulder. “I… It makes me happy when you let me spoil you like this. I know how hard you work for us, and it makes me so proud of you. But I’m the last person I want you to be putting up a front for. My Iori is cutest when he’s honest about what he wants, don’t you think?”

Iori was silent, but Mitsuki took the way that Iori tightened his arms around him, pulling them closer still in the solitary dim light of the kitchen to be as much on an admission as he would get.

“That being said!” Mitsuki continued, raising his voice and earning a start from Iori. “...The rest of my ingredients are over there. I gotta move.” 

Iori reluctantly disentangled himself from his brother, leaning back against the other counter to watch him work. There was comfort in this too; he’d grown up watching Mitsuki like this before finally joining him in learning the craft, and there was a simple reliability to it. Mitsuki’s skill would carry him to a perfect result every time. His hands itched to help Mitsuki, to work together with him like they so often had back at their parents’ bakery. Things had gotten so much more complicated since then, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t started to miss Mitsuki over the past few weeks.

“...Do you want any help?”

“I’m good! This is about you, remember?” Mitsuki set down his whisk and turned to Iori, tiptoeing up to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’m almost done, so you just relax, okay? I can bring it over to the couch for you,” Mitsuki said. “Just don’t let me catch you scrolling Rabitter again when I do,” Mitsuki added after a moment.

“...Yeah.” Iori mumbled his agreement, moving slowly over to the couch and continuing to watch Mitsuki from there. Even from a distance, he could see how the strings of the apron pulled the fabric tight around him, accentuating the curve of his waist, and how every bouncing step he took around the kitchen belied Mitsuki’s enthusiasm and energy. There were still times where it felt too good to be true for Iori, that someone who shone as bright as Mitsuki would be so happy to make efforts like these just to make someone like him happy. He knew he would do anything for Mitsuki too, and yet part of him wondered if he had done enough to deserve this lately, absorbed as he had been in his own concerns. 

Mitsuki was nearly done by now, and Iori shook his head as if to dispel the thoughts darkening his mood. After all, if Mitsuki wanted him to feel better, that was the least he could do. 

“Alright!” Mitsuki exclaimed as he placed a piece of strawberry carefully onto the pancake where the bear’s nose would be. “One order of Special Edition KiraKira KumaKuma Pancakes for my precious little brothe–”

“Nii-san, please!” Iori objected, stifling a laugh even as embarrassment flooded through him and heated his cheeks, earning more boisterous laughter from Mitsuki in response.

“Fine, fine.” Mitsuki took a seat on the couch to the right of Iori, sliding an arm behind him to wrap around his waist, his hand resting near Iori’s pant pocket. “I won’t tease. But!” Mitsuki leaned forward and grinned up at Iori. “I _am_ here to spoil you.” Mitsuki took the fork and moved to cut into the pancakes.

“Wait.” Iori interrupted him.

“Hmm?” Mitsuki looked inquisitively at Iori. 

“Can I… Take a picture first?”

Mitsuki laughed. “Sure thing. I should have known, huh? Hang on a second.” Mitsuki grabbed the plate and held it up, angling it so that the bear’s face pointed towards where the camera could be. “Make sure you get both of us in there too, okay?”

Once Iori had the camera ready, he brought his free hand up near Iori’s face and gave a peace sign, grinning while he leaned his head on Iori’s shoulder. Iori quickly snapped the picture, and it only took a glance for Mitsuki to see the blush colouring his brother’s cheeks. “Look at you, Iori! You look so happy, you should post that one!” 

“I – I couldn’t –” Iori stumbled over his words before his gaze fell to his lap, the red on his cheeks deepening.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.” Mitsuki agreed. “Maybe some things are better to keep to ourselves.” He leaned forward again, making sure to catch Iori’s gaze before meeting it with a mischievous grin. “Speaking of which! I’m not done spoiling my baby brother yet.”

“Nii-san?”

“That’s right! It wouldn’t be nearly enough if I just _made_ you these, right? So!” Mitsuki picked up where Iori had interrupted him earlier, and cut off a bite of pancake before lifting it up from the plate. “Open wide,” Mitsuki cooed as he brought the fork to Iori’s mouth.

“Nii-san! That’s–” Iori objected, but he was realizing all too late how much fun Mitsuki was having with him like this. Somehow, he always knew exactly where his weak points were, and nothing made him happier than to tease at them. Iori lowered his gaze again for a moment before raising it again, meeting Mitsuki’s bright gaze with his own. “...Alright, then.” Iori closed his eyes and parted his lips, waiting for the much-anticipated pancakes to breach them.

Instead, a sudden warmth overtook them. Iori opened his eyes in confusion before realizing Mitsuki had kissed him. His tongue teased at Iori’s lips as if seeking permission to go further, and Iori brought a hand to the back of his head to pull him deeper into the kiss.

It was brief, but it had been longer than either of them would have liked since they could be this close, and by the time they pulled apart, there was a visible haze of want in their eyes as they stared at each other in the heat of heavy breath between them. “...Sorry.” Mitsuki broke the silence. “I just… You looked super cute there for a second. Maybe I wasn’t ready for that after all.” Mitsuki chuckled and scratched aimlessly at the back of his neck.

Iori stayed silent, caught off guard by the sudden affection. It had been too long, and part of him was still lost in the memory of Mitsuki’s lips, the silk of his hair in his hand –

“I, uh… I guess you can go ahead and eat that like normal, huh.” Mitsuki offered, uncharacteristically shy in the wake of his lapse of self-restraint. He gave his head a shake before continuing. “They’re the real deal, after all! You know an Izumi wouldn’t serve up anything half-assed, so you better not let it get cold!”

“...Yeah.” Iori took the plate from the table Mitsuki had set it down on and took a bite. “...It’s good.”

“Of course it is!” Mitsuki grinned, returning back to his earlier position and wrapping an arm around him again. “I’m glad.” He rested his head on Iori’s shoulder. “I like treating you like this, Iori. You should ask me for stuff like this if you want it. I’ll be happy every time.”

Iori nodded as he finished his bite. “I will.” He agreed. “I… have kind of missed you lately. Even though we’ve been at the dorms this whole time… I like it when we can be like this.”

Mitsuki hummed in agreement, bringing his other arm around Iori and pulling him closer for a hug. “Me too.” Iori finished the last bite of his pancakes, scooping up some leftover cream and honey for himself before carefully setting the plate down without leaving Mitsuki’s arms.

With his hands finally free, he turned to Mitsuki and brought a hand up to his face. “So, then…?” Iori let his eyes ask the question, and Mitsuki’s invited him in all too happily. He brought his lips to Mitsuki’s again, his tongue gently parting them as he leaned forward into Mitsuki until they were both lying down on the couch.

Mitsuki could taste the sweetness still lingering on Iori’s tongue, and deepened the kiss hungrily, pulling Iori into him with one hand at the back of his neck and the other one sliding into his back pocket. He tried to keep an ear out in case anybody returned to the dorms earlier than expected, but before long he had lost himself entirely in Iori.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before Iori pulled back to let them both breathe, staring hazily down at Mitsuki. 

Mitsuki stared back up at him, enjoying the view of the larger Iori above him like this. “It… really has been a while since we’ve had some time alone, huh?” Mitsuki brought a hand down to grab onto one of Iori’s and bring it up to his chest. He returned his gaze to the dark pools of Iori’s eyes, questions and invitations lingering on his face.

Iori pulled back, keeping a hold of Mitsuki’s hand as he returned to a sitting position and then stood, gently pulling Mitsuki up with him. He gave Mitsuki one last needy kiss before pulling them both gently towards the dorm bedrooms. They could still make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> there may be a continuation to this later but until then i'll leave it to your imagination What Happens Next
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
